Chase Into Space, Part 2
Synopsis Hexica succeeds in destroying the Power Chamber, causing the Rangers to be stripped of their powers. Dark Specter sends his messenger to tell Hexica that Susie Gold has been captured and taken to the Cimmerian Planet in the future. Hexica then leaves Earth for the Cimmerian Planet. With the Power Rangers powerless, they take one of NASADA's shuttles to Cimmerian Planet, to rescue Susie, leaving Gamma behind. Plot Continuing from the horrific last episode, outside the Power Chamber, four Rangers fight swarms of Piranhatrons as Lighting Cruiser and Storm Blaster lend their assistance. Soon, the Piranhatrons overwhelm Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster and take them captive. Elgar comments on how the plan is going well as the Rangers are pushed back inside the Power Chamber. They manage to seal the doors as they watch the Piranhatrons retreat to their surprise. Andy realizes they'll be back, and all four of the rangers admit they're both scared. Changing the subject, Chris asked if Andy will ask Susie out on a date, knowing that Andy has feelings for her. Andy is unsure, knowing that he isn't an intelligent guy unlike Susie's former Power Ranger teammate, Drew Hale. Anna reminds him that he has been crushing on Susie since he was a kid and again since he and Susie became ranger teammates. Andy tells his teammates that he will ask her out on a date... someday. Then the moment was cruelly interupted when the Piranhatrons, led by Elgar, use a battering ram to force their way inside the Power Chamber while another team of Piranhatrons scale the Power Chamber's walls and get on the roof. Gamma tries to get enough energy to teleport the Rangers to safety, but Andy insist that they'll stay with her. Anna reminds Andy that without Susie, they are not at full strength. However, Andy tells his team that they will give it all they got to battle Hexica's army. The Piranhatrons break through the outer doors and start trying to claw their way in to the Chamber itself. The Rangers takes positions at each inner door, ready to fight back their enemies. However at that moment, the Piranhatrons on the roof smash their way in and start fighting the Rangers, while the others manage to make it through the inner doors and start swarming into the Power Chamber. The Rangers try to fight off the Piranhatrons, but are overwhelmed by the sheer numbers and are barely able to defend themselves and protect Gamma, let alone fight back as the Piranhatrons wreck their former safe haven. Elgar enters the chamber and sees the energy tube wide open. Realizing that neither Telexa or Dimitria can return to Earth if he destroys it, Elgar picks up a hammer and throws it at the tube, smashing it to bits. Elgar then places detonators all over the Power Chamber. Outside, Divatox waves goodbye to the Rangers as she detonates the bombs inside, destroying the Power Chamber completely. Later, Elgar and Divatox commence a search for the Rangers' bodies, with the Rangers hiding amongst the wreckage of the chamber. Suddenly, a flaming ball of light approaches Hexica and informs her that evil force has captured the Pink Turbo Ranger (Susie Gold) on Eltar and that she is to leave immediately for the Cimmerian Planet in the year 2020, where evil forces have taken the Pink Ranger. Fresh off of her victory against the Power Rangers, Hexica doesn't want to leave since she's conquered Earth. The messenger then tells her that the order was directly from Dark Specter. Fearful of this name, she agrees and tells the Rangers that she'll soon be back as she and her forces leave for the Cimmerian planet in the future. The Rangers slowly emerge from the wreckage and regroup at which point they all demorph, losing the Turbo powers for good. Chris suddenly spots Gamma in the rubble as she frets over the Power Chamber's destruction, along with the loss of both the Turbo and Rescue Megazords. Jon says they have to go to the Cimmerian Planet in the future to rescue their captured teammate Susie, but Chris reminds him of the promise they made to Dimitria to defend the Earth. Jon points out that Hexica has left, but Anna adds that it was only temporary and that she would be back with no-one left to defend the Earth. Andy agrees and says they need to stop Hexica before she returns, however, their top priority is to rescue Susie, but Chris asks how they're supposed to stop Hexica and rescue Susie without assistance or powers. Just then, Gamma begins digging through the wreckage and finds the Power Decoder, which Gamma explains is crucial for their journey into time-traveling. The rangers are unsure of going through time-traveling, but Andy wants to do this to save Susie. The rangers join him. Gamma then gets an idea about how to get the rangers into a shuttle that can go through time-traveling, though it is a long shot. On the planet Equinox, Gamma and the rangers arrive to see Commander Norquist for an emergency. The sentry asks if he's expected by the commander and is denied access. Commander Norquist, his attention piqued, speaks to Gamma about what the Rangers' need, and Gamma says they need the space shuttle that can handle time-travel. Gamma explains to Commander Norquist about the rangers' situation, and Norquist suddenly exclaims "Hexica, traveling to the future?" before asking when the Rangers need the shuttle. Gamma tells him that they need it now as they head for the future to stop Hexica and save their teammate, the Pink Ranger. The waiting Rangers receive a message from Gamma. They have get to the launchpad because the time-traveling portal will close in four minutes. If the rangers are unable to get to the time-traveling portal in time, it will close and the rangers cannot travel in time to stop Hexica and save Susie. Despite having second-thoughts, the rangers realize that Susie is depending on them to save her and stop hexica. All four of the rangers race to get inside the shuttle, but they realize that Gamma hasn't joined them. Andy calls down to Mission Control and tells Gamma they're missing someone, but Gamma tells them that that "she can't go with you, there's reasons". While Andy, Chris, and Jon are confused, Anna realizes that Gamma has to stay behind and return to Earth to monitor it until the rangers' return. Andy tells Gamma that she has good reasons, and that they'll miss her, but she already knows that. On his teammate's behalf, Andy promises Gamma that they'll save Susie and return home. The shuttle takes off, and Commander Norquist suddenly finds that Gamma has vanished. Outside, the robot watches the shuttle carrying her friends launch and approaches the portal and wishes them luck and may the power protect them. Inside, the four rangers brace themselves, as they head off into the portal on their mission to save Susie... "To be continued next season... C-Squad Power Rangers: SPD" Cast & Characters *Brandon Davis as Andy Holden *Ben Ziff as Chris Henderson *Jon Lee as Jon Phillips *Kiely Williams as Anna Thomas *Shayna Rose as Susie Gold (Credit only) Trivia *This was the last apparence of the Power Chamber, as it was destroyed. *The was the last time Riverside, California. Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Turbo: Part 2